We started nothing
by xxneversayingxx
Summary: Pre-series CB 'I promised I would break up with him tonight.' He ran his hand along her body. 'You always say that and you're still together.'


Story: "We started nothing"

Author: Ana

Pairing: Chuck/Blair

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl or song Iris by Goo Goo Dolls.

Summary: Pre-series. 'I promised I would break up with him tonight.' He ran his hand along her body. 'You always say that and you're still together.'

This is AU so you may think it would never happen, I just thought what if they had a 'thing' before Victrola? Anyway let me know what you think and thanks for reading =)

_'__And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
And you bleed just to know you're alive'_

_'Iris' Goo Goo Dolls_

They finally broke apart after few minutes to take a breath. He smiled at her and run his hand through her chocolate curls. He was hovering over her and she put her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek smiling back. It was Friday afternoon and they were in her bedroom as soon as his limo could get them here. They knew he would have to go soon as her boyfriend would be here in fifteen minutes. He moved to kiss her neck and she enjoyed it for a moment before bringing his face up to look at him.

'You have to go.' She said trying to sound like she doesn't care too much. She knew she shouldn't. He tightened his arms around her waist before replaying.

'Are you going to do this today?' She saw hope in his eyes and kissed him lightly.

'We talked about this in the limo this morning.' He always picked her up earlier so they would have some time alone driving around and then she would walk one street to school from where he left her everyday as she couldn't just come to school in his limo. 'I promised I would break up with him tonight.' He ran his hand along her body.

'You always say that and you're still together.' She huffed and moved on the other side.

'I told you I couldn't find good occasion.' She snapped and he grabbed her hand. He brought it to his lips and moved her back to him with the other.

'And I told you I can't do it anymore this way. So you better leave him when he will come here today or...' He stopped and she quickly turned her head to look at him at the suggestion in his voice.

'Or what? You leave me? Won't come here again? Won't kiss me again?' She asked angrily standing up and fixing her hair and shirt to not look him in the eyes.

'I'll be back later.' He said and sent her sad smile when she raised her head up again. He then walked out and after ten minutes she heard steps on the stairs again signaling her boyfriend is here. She quickly put her fake sweet smile on.

* * *

Chuck got into elevator to Waldorf's penthouse second time this day, alone this time. He nervously fixed his scarf. He knew it's now. He had enough of sneaking around and all the time promises. He knew Archibald was perfect choice, approved by every parent for their little princess and he was every parent nightmare. But he could change. His father doesn't believe he will ever do it but he told her. He promised her he would let go of the whores and models if she chose him. If for once she keeps her promise and leaves Nate he will be everything she wants him to be. Everything that Nathaniel isn't.

They were playing at 'will she or won't she' for three months since one of her mothers party after Serena left and Nate hadn't showed for third time this month. She dragged him to her room and they spent the soiree kissing on her bed. Since this day they would sneak out at the parties and go to her or his place after school before her dates with Nathaniel. They don't have sex. She wanted do it once but he refused. He quickly told her when he saw her hurt expression, that it's because he wants to do it when they'll be actually together and he will make everything special like she wanted.

And he planed it all for their evening they are going to spend on Saturday to which she agreed. He walked in the penthouse with small smile and was going to head upstairs when he saw Nate putting his jacket on and walking towards the exit. The blonde spotted him too and smiled.

'Chuck, hi man. What are you doing here?' He asked shaking his hand.

'I have something to discuss with Blair.' He said and heard her steps which meant she was walking here.

'You two are shaming again? I'm just glad I'm your friend.' He laughed. 'I got to go. Say Blair I'll pick her up at seven tomorrow.'

'For what?' He asked harsh, not thinking like it would sound. Fortunately Nate didn't notice anything too busy with his phone which called in this moment.

'We're going to the restaurant. Some anniversary or something like that.' He replayed shrugging and nodded at Chuck before disappearing when the door closed. Five seconds later Waldorf was in front of him.

'Well how it went _honey_?' He asked sarcastically. She saw his eyes light up with anger and hurt, which he tried to hide.

'Chuck listen, I was going to do it but then...' She started but he wasn't going to let her fool him again.

'But what? You remembered you two have some stupid anniversary, which by the way Nathaniel doesn't even remember, so you couldn't do it?' He yelled at her.

'I'm sorry Chuck. Please just few more days and I will break up with him.' She said closing her eyes for a moment. He laughed without anything happy about it.

'Please we both know you aren't going to do it. I was naive long enough and I'm not going to be anymore. Goodbye Blair. Sorry I won't stay longer but the girls are waiting.' He ended harshly and turned around not looking at her. Fuck Blair Waldorf and her perfect world. He doesn't need her or anyone else. He was fine on his own before and he will stay this way.


End file.
